


The Silence Didn’t Break

by plushladywrites



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushladywrites/pseuds/plushladywrites
Summary: Macy comes down with a cold and Harry is more than prepared to care for her while the girls are at work.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Silence Didn’t Break

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just pretend Harry never sucked face with Macy’s attempted murderer and she got a new job at a lab and everything is hunky dory!

Getting sick was always a great way to test Macy’s patience. She didn’t have time to get sick, really. Between rescuing witches in danger, getting her powers back, and working at a new lab, Macy tried her best to be at her healthiest.

Being sick usually required staying in bed and being stationary for days. So when Macy began to sneeze four times in a row followed by a coughing fit, her boss immediately sent her home. 

Personally, she considered herself quite healthy for the most part. She always loved eating her veggies and enjoyed running whenever she found the time to do so. It was days like these when the seasons began to change and the weather never knew what it wanted to do the next day.

When she arrived, she shut the front door and was greeted with a quiet home. Thankfully, Maggie and Mel were probably still at SafeSpace. She didn’t want to bother them with her abrupt sickness.

Macy shrugged off her coat. Too sore to even hang it up, so she let it hit the floor. As soon as she lost the warmth from her coat, she felt herself shiver. 

An image of her bed covered in a large blanket appeared in her mind and it was beginning to look like heaven. All she needed to do was survive the stairs and jump in. 

Macy choked out a cough as she passed by the kitchen. On any other day, she would’ve stopped to make herself some tea, if only she had the energy.

Hot tea sounded amazing, but her bed was screaming her name at this point. Macy’s head ached with each step she took. She would’ve stayed home today if she knew her boss would end up shooing her out of the lab, telling her to go home, stay hydrated and make some chicken noodle soup for herself.

As soon as she was in her room, Macy slipped off her shoes and tugged off her lab clothes. She grabbed a dark red sweater from her closet and sat on the edge of her bed. She pulled it over her head, letting the sweater go past her knuckles and her thighs. 

She sniffed and rubbed at her nose vigorously until it felt as if it was in flames. She was pretty sure she looked the definition of disgusting. Her throat felt dry and her lips chapped as she crawled under the blanket.

She lay there sniffling, all of her muscles beginning to relax. Macy quietly huffed, wishing she could magically make a mug of tea appear in her lap. Soon, she fell asleep to the soft whistle coming from her stuffy nose.

An hour later, she felt a hand press against her sweaty forehead, “Macy,” the voice whispered. 

“You’re burning up.” She opened her eyes to see Harry leaning over her with a worried expression. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if it was her cold or the feeling of Harry’s palm against her forehead that made her face flush. 

“I’m fine, just a little under the weather.” She let her eyes close again. In a few minutes, a cold wet rag replaced the hand on her forehead.

“I thought I suggested you stay home today, Miss Vaughn.” Harry let his hand rest against her cheek. 

“I told you I was fine. I could’ve sworn I felt better earlier.” She let out a strangled cough. 

Macy knew that she was without a doubt in no shape or form to work in any lab at the moment. Being sick and working around a bunch of chemicals would’ve been a recipe for disaster. 

As if to end the conversation, she pulled the sheets up to her chin.

“How about I make you some tea? It’s the least I can do since I’m already here.”

15 minutes later, Harry came back with a silver tray. A steaming tea kettle with Macy’s favorite cup on a small saucer and a slice of lemon with some sugar to add. Macy would’ve kissed him right then and there if it weren’t for the hacking cough that came next. 

“Some ginger tea should help clear up that throat of yours.” Harry gave her a comforting smile and set the tray on her lap after she sat up against the headboard. 

Macy took a sip and hummed pleasantly, “What would I do without you, Harry?” 

“As one of the brightest witches I have ever met, I have no doubt you’d find a way to take good care of yourself.”

After Macy finished up her tea, Harry left to return the tray to the kitchen. When he came back, Macy noticed him carrying her laptop. 

“Since you’re in for the day, I thought you might enjoy something to watch.” The opening scene for Heaven’s Vice came up as Harry sat the laptop at the end of the bed. 

As the show started, Macy scoot over to give Harry space to sit beside her. She jumped when she felt Harry place his hands on her shoulders.

“One thing I do remember from my previous life was how much a massage was much appreciated for a sore body.” 

Macy immediately wanted to moan once Harry’s hands began to rub at the knots in her shoulders. 

“Are white lighters supposed to be psychic?” 

His voice was close to her ear when he spoke, “I can assure you we’re not. I guess I just know what you really need.” She felt her face heat up and chose to hum in response.

Two episodes later and soon Macy’s eyes were shut and soft snores were heard. He paused the episode and closed down the laptop once he noticed that she had fallen asleep against him. 

A warm smile tugged at his mouth as he watched her sleep for a few seconds. He let a hand wave a white healing light across her throat before gently kissing her forehead.

The next few hours, Macy stirred from her sleep and woke up to Harry’s casual snoring coming from beside her. His arm was draped loosely across her waist.

Not knowing how else to react, Macy twisted her body until her back rested against his stomach. She felt his arm tighten as if to pull her closer to him. His breath tickled her ear, slowly causing her to fall back asleep. 

And if Maggie and Mel were to walk by Macy’s room to find the two of them intertwined, they would give each other knowing smiles and not mention anything the next day. They knew how Macy felt when it came to expressing her feelings about Harry, so the sisters decided it’d be better off pretending as if they never noticed.


End file.
